


Good Morning

by Azremodehar



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/pseuds/Azremodehar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The hand that touches Shanks' neck is warm, but rough with the familiar calluses from swordwork and sailing. He can count the number of people who'd be that familiar on both hands, and those who'd be as intimate on one, and it's that thought that draws him the rest of the way out of sleep, makes him turn over and smile, and pull Hawkeyes close enough to kiss him. 

There's a brief look of surprise - maybe chagrin at being 'caught' showing affection - on Hawkeyes' face, but it melts away as Shanks kisses him. His hand comes back up again, curving around Shanks' neck, and pulling him closer. Shanks is happy to go, moving with Hawkeyes' almost gentle tug. He can feel the curve of a smile on those lips, and his own widens in response. 

Shanks makes a pleased sound, and presses the kiss a little deeper, still soft. Hawkeyes meets him, like he does in everything, and the hand on his neck slides up into his hair, fingers pressing firmly on his scalp, drawing another appreciative sound from him; Shanks has never been inclined to be _quiet_ , and it's always good to let Hawkeyes know he's wanted. 

Hawkeyes responds by pressing the kiss deeper, and pushing Shanks back against the bed. Shanks lets him; he likes it when Hawkeyes does things like that. It makes _him_ feel wanted, and he really likes feeling wanted. 

He also likes the way Hawkeyes touches him, the strength in his hands a constant reminder that Shanks doesn't need to hold back with him, or be _careful._ Not that Shanks has ever had any problems controlling his strength, but it's still _nice._

When Hawkeyes pulls out of the kiss, it's just so he can kiss the side of Shanks' jaw, unbothered as always by three days of stubble. He knows _where_ to kiss, and _how_ to kiss to make it _just_ right; the thrill of pleasure Shanks gets at a light scrape of Hawkeyes' teeth makes him gasp, and yeah, Hawkeyes is definitely starting something more than lazy morning makeouts. 

Shanks is _just fine_ with that, yeah, pushes up into it, to let Hawkeyes know _yes,_ he _wants_. 

Hawkeyes bites him _properly_ this time, slow and almost gentle, and definitely good. Better, even, when he holds on a minute, and sucks at the skin there, and _oh_ that goes _right_ to Shanks' cock. His hips jerk up a little, all on their own, and he'd swear he can feel Hawkeyes grinning against his neck for a moment. Then he's up and kissing Shanks again, soft and deep and just right for what they're doing now. 

They both shift a little, almost at the same time, so Shanks can run his hand up Hawkeyes' side, and Hawkeyes can slide a leg over his thighs, pressing them closer together. It lets Shanks feel just how much Hawkeyes wants this, too, his cock hard against Shanks' hip, and wet enough at the tip to slide easily on his skin. 

He likes that, he really really like that, likes how much Hawkeyes wants him; it makes him smile into the kiss again, and draw his hand back down. Hawkeyes gives a low, pleased hum, as Shanks' fingers slide gently over his side, and follow the curve of his ass, and the back of his thigh. And then back up between them, over Hawkeyes' hip, taking a moment to stroke the soft skin in the hollow. 

Hawkeyes likes that of course; he always does, and this time it draws a soft sound from him, and a little shiver, and his kiss gets _harder_. Shanks meets him, biting a bit at his lower lip, and then sliding his tongue in, chasing the little noise Hawkeyes makes. Hawkeyes kisses him _deeper,_ and strokes both hands through his hair, and presses closer to him, rolling his hips slowly, cock sliding just below the ridge of Shanks' hip. It makes him shiver himself, and moan, and push his hips up a little to meet Hawkeyes' movement. 

Again, they shift together - instinct born of long intimacy, or maybe kenbunshoku haki being put to better-than-usual use - and it lets Shanks get his hand in around Hawkeyes' cock, instead of just stroking his hip. Hawkeyes gasps into his mouth, breaking the kiss; his fingers tighten for a moment in Shanks' hair, and he _thrusts-_

"Yeah," Shanks breaths, grinning again. The intensity he gets from Hawkeyes is more than worth getting his hair pulled a little. Hawkeyes' eyes are fucking amazing, unblinking and so _hungry_ as he looks down at Shanks that it makes him shiver again. _That_ makes Hawkeyes smile, just a little; he knows what that look does to Shanks, he has to. 

"Na, Hawkeyes, kiss me again?" Shanks keeps stroking as he asks, smiling up at Hawkeyes. Hawkeyes' smile widens a little, and that's. Yeah, that's nice. It looks good on him, and Shanks is kind of selfishly pleased that he's probably the only one who ever sees _that_ smile. 

"Gladly," Hawkeyes replies. And he does, soft and slow, until Shanks makes a little sound. Then he pulls back again, making a low, satisfied noise of his own. It all leaves Shanks a little breathless, and warm, and very very hard. As if he wasn't before, but it all feels so much more urgent, and then _oh_. 

Hawkeyes' mouth is on his neck, soft and wet, tongue tracing a line down to his collarbone. A touch of teeth, and then he's sucking again, right over the bone, and it's. So. 

Shanks can't help pushing up into it, and pushing his hips up too, pressing his cock against the hard muscle of Hawkeyes' stomach. Hawkeyes pushes back, and makes a low, pleased sound, and. Oh, his hands, _yes_ his hands are nice, those strong fingers massaging down his sides. Shanks arches for him, pushing up against him, and he. Keeps stroking Hawkeyes' cock, slick and hot, and he kind of wants- 

-He forgets what he wants, because Hawkeyes is _touching_ him, those long fingers on his cock, and sucking a soft spot on his neck, and that's suddenly _all_ that he wants. Just for Hawkeyes to keep doing that. Their knuckles brush as they move together, and then Hawkeyes' fingers are all tangled with his own, and stroking their cocks together, and that is absolutely the best idea ever, _yes._

Shanks gasps sharply when Hawkeyes bites again, hard enough this time to ride the line between 'just right' and 'too much'. And just when Shanks thinks he has things sorted out, Hawkeyes is kissing him again, slow and soft and deep, and, and all Shanks can do is kiss back, move with him. 

Their hands and legs are a tangled mess, and Hawkeyes' other hand is back up in Shanks' hair, stroking as they kiss. Hawkeyes shifts again, moving back a little, and his lips are soft and wet, and Shanks just needs to bite at the lower one. Softly, and not holding hard at all, because Hawkeyes can pull back all the way, lip sliding between Shanks' teeth, and he can feel the way it makes Hawkeyes shiver, and hear the sudden sharp sound he makes, and he. Yes, wants more of _that._

Shanks leans up, for another bite-kiss, soft still, maybe a little harder than before, and _yes._ Hawkeyes makes that sound again, and presses closer to him, and Shanks can feel the tension in every line of his body. _Good_ tension, the kind that comes from _want_ and _need_ , and _oh_ Shanks hopes that Hawkeyes is getting close, because _he_ is. 

Hawkeyes pulls back a bit again, and Shanks catches - something - in his eyes. He can't quite put a name to it, and Hawkeyes is kissing him again before he can try, and moving their hands together, and _oh,_ like that. It makes him moan into the kiss, and it isn't long before the rush of warm pleasure washes over him as he comes. 

He shivers and stills for a moment, and he can't think, only. Let his hips jerk up, and make a little noise and. He can feel Hawkeyes smiling against his mouth again and. Shanks keeps moving his hand, fingers on Hawkeyes' cock- like _that,_ that makes Hawkeyes moan, and push into it, and it doesn't take him long, not when he's really _trying_ to get Hawkeyes off. 

And Hawkeyes' voice is low and pleased, and he keeps touching Shanks, and kissing him, and. Well. Shanks isn't about to stop either, if Hawkeyes doesn't want to. He has nowhere special to be. 

"Good morning," Shanks eventually says, quietly. Hawkeyes smiles a little. 

"Good morning," he replies. His voice is low and rough, and _warm._ He touches Shanks' face, and Shanks just has to turn to kiss the palm, smiling again himself. He kisses again when Hawkeyes' fingers twitch, and then again when his touch gets a little firmer. And then he pulls Hawkeyes in for another kiss, for no other reason than because he's _there,_ and he _can_ , and he wants it. 

Hawkeyes leans into it, returning the kiss with a low, pleased noise, stroking Shanks' face, and neck, and down his chest. His fingers linger a moment on an old scar, feeling out the shape of it, all long and narrow, and Shanks can feel him smiling again, and _oh_ it's _that_ scar. 

Shanks moans a little, and Hawkeyes strokes his scar again, slower, like he's asking a question with his touch. He arches up into Hawkeyes' touch, and apparently that was the right answer - or a good one, or something - because Hawkeyes pulls away from the kiss, and puts his mouth on the scar instead, his tongue tracing out the line his fingers just followed. 

Then his teeth, right along the scar too, and he doesn't _stop_ until he hits Shanks' nipple. The scrape of his teeth, and a flick of his tongue, and it makes Shanks gasp and arch again, pushing up into it. Shanks' fingers find the back of Hawkeyes' neck, encouraging him; _yes, do that._

He does, teeth on Shanks' nipple, and fingers brushing the other one. It's almost too much, like this; he's just come, and his skin is tight and sensitive, and Hawkeyes bites him _again._ Shanks gasps, and his fingers curl tightly on Hawkeyes' neck. 

Hawkeyes' tongue is wet and soft and almost sudden after his teeth, and Shanks makes a little sound for it, that softness soothing the ache of the bite. Shanks just. Breathes for a minute, and lets Hawkeyes, and lets himself feel it, soft almost tingling pleasure, still just this side of too much. Hawkeyes moves up, and sucks on Shanks' collarbone again, and his neck, and his jaw, and then kisses him again, pressing it like he's trying to get as deep as he can. 

Shanks meets him, kissing back the same way, still. So. Hungry for it, even after. Hawkeyes too, he can tell; it doesn't happen often, that Hawkeyes _wants_ this much, but when it does, Shanks really doesn't want to do anything but take advantage of it. Let Hawkeyes take advantage of him. 

It's tempting, really tempting, to push Hawkeyes back, to flip them over, and push Hawkeyes into the bed, and make him shudder and moan and come again. He might have, if Hawkeyes hadn't kept touching him, kissing him; Shanks _wants_ still, and it seems like Hawkeyes does too, and that's. Really really good. 

Hawkeyes pulls back again, and Shanks can hear his breath. Hear his own too, and _oh_ Hawkeyes is _looking_ at him. It makes his breath catch a little, and he can't blink, or look away, or. He wonders sometimes what it'd be like if Hawkeyes had haoshoku haki; terrifying and wonderful all at the same time he thinks. 

And Hawkeyes touches him again, fingers soft on Shanks' face. His thumb brushes the edge of Shanks' lips, not entirely on purpose, he thinks, because if it was on purpose, he wouldn't be surprised when Shanks turns a little to catch it in his teeth. The surprise only shows for a moment, and then Hawkeyes is curving his thumb to stroke Shanks' tongue with it. 

It's. Almost surprisingly nice, and even more so when Hawkeyes curls the rest of his fingers under Shanks' chin, to stroke his throat. Shanks shivers a little; it's _nice._ Soft in a way that Hawkeyes seldom is, except when they're like this. Shanks likes it, and he likes the heat in Hawkeyes' eyes, and the way his other hand moves to trace Shanks' collarbone. 

Hawkeyes draws his thumb out between Shanks' lips and teeth, slowly. He takes a moment to brush wetness over Shanks' mouth, before tugging gently so Shanks will open up and let him in for another kiss. Shanks moans softly as Hawkeyes kisses him again, softer than he expects, but that's nice. He likes it when Hawkeyes surprises him. Hawkeyes presses the kiss a harder after a moment, deeper, but it doesn't last long before Hawkeyes pulls back again, leaving Shanks breathing hard, his head spinning a little. 

When he can think again - Hawkeyes gives him just enough room to do that, a little - Shanks can see the faint, smug quirk of his lips, and can't blame him in the least. Shanks moves a little, so he can more easily run his fingers down Hawkeyes' front, over his chest and stomach, mm. And down to his cock, and _yes_ Hawkeyes is getting hard again. Only a little, and slowly, but hey, neither of them are young anymore, and Shanks is pretty much the same. 

Hawkeyes kisses him again, short and soft, and then his throat, scraping teeth, and sucking lightly. Shanks' fingers twitch on Hawkeyes' cock, and he moans softly for it, tipping his head back, giving Hawkeyes better access. Offering, _asking--_ And Hawkeyes obliges, sucking hard on the soft spot under Shanks' jaw, and it's. _Oh_ yes, yes yes yes. 

Shanks moans, arching up against Hawkeyes, and Hawkeyes. Doesn't stop, he keeps sucking, nips at the spot, and sucks some more. He kisses down to the hollow of Shanks' throat, and scrapes his teeth lightly over the jut of Shanks' collarbones. It sends a thrill of pleasure dancing up to Shanks' scalp, and down to his cock. Hawkeyes does it again, and draws his fingers lightly down Shanks' body. 

His touch is just firm enough to let Shanks feel the roughness of his calluses; he wants a little more, so he pushes into it, and Hawkeyes is just as obliging this time, stroking his sides a little more firmly, turning his fingers to lightly scrape nails over Shanks' hips, and down his thighs. 

" _Mmm._ Yeah, like that," Shanks breathes, without much thinking about it. Hawkeyes looks at him again, and his small smile grows a little. 

"I do know what pleases you, Shanks." Shanks' own smile grows, yeah, Hawkeyes _does_ know; the nails, and Shanks' name, and the way Hawkeyes' breath is warm on his stomach, and. The way Hawkeyes' hair feels between his fingers when he moves his hand there, because he can't reach Hawkeyes' cock anymore, because Hawkeyes is sucking up another bruise on his skin, low on his stomach. 

There's something Shanks was going to say, before Hawkeyes started sucking on that spot, but it flits right out of his head. And any chance of him getting it back goes right. Overboard. When Hawkeyes moves again, and his mouth is soft and wet on Shanks' half-hard cock. He moans again, fingers tightening for a moment in Hawkeyes' hair, and. Oh. Hawkeyes' tongue, wet and hot and. Shanks can feel himself getting harder, no surprise there, the sight of Hawkeyes down between his legs is really fucking gorgeous, and his _mouth._

Hawkeyes takes him a little further in, his tongue stroking the underside, and Shanks makes an undignified noise when Hawkeyes _sucks_ a little. Hawkeyes pulls off for a moment, smiling at him again, that same self-satisfied little smile, and then. Yeah. He goes back down, and Shanks can't think, and that's _just fine._ Hawkeyes' mouth is. So soft and wet and warm, and he _knows_ Shanks, and he. Presses his tongue, right on the head, and drags it slowly, so slowly. And then again, his mouth still so soft, but his tongue is firm, and _pressing--_

" _Mihawk--_ " Shanks moans, and pushes up, fingers tightening in Hawkeyes' hair again, it's. So. Hawkeyes hums, and does that thing with his tongue again, hands moving to Shanks' hips, holding him in place, so that Hawkeyes can. Oh. Take him deeper, _yes._ Hawkeyes strokes his hips too, as he holds them down, and keeps. Going. 

Shanks makes another little noise, and another when Hawkeyes pulls back enough to do the thing with his tongue again, and. Fuck. Again. Shanks' hips hitch up, and the pressure of Hawkeyes' hands is, for a moment, almost as good at his mouth on Shanks' cock. 

Hawkeyes does it _again,_ and so slow. A long shudder runs through Shanks' body, he can't _think_ , and Hawkeyes does it. Again. And then he pulls off completely to suck at the hollow of Shanks' hip. It leaves Shanks' cock pressed against the line of Hawkeyes' neck, the less direct stimulation a bit of a tease after what Hawkeyes had just been doing, but it gives Shanks a chance to. Breathe at least, to consciously relax his grip on Hawkeyes' hair, and stroke down the back of his neck. 

Hawkeyes makes a low, approving sound, and bites softly. Shanks' hips twitch up again, _yes_ he wants that. Hawkeyes gives him another soft bite, and then sucks again, one hand moving to wrap around Shanks' cock. He _strokes,_ his touch almost light until he reaches the head, and then his fingers _press_ like his tongue, smearing wetness, and making Shanks arch and moan for him. 

Shanks' fingers curl on the back of Hawkeyes' neck, and this time when he pushes up, Hawkeyes lets him. The hand not on his cock skims down over his thigh again, under his knee, and then back up along the inside of his thigh. Shanks spreads his legs a little wider, and he can feel Hawkeyes smiling against his hip. And then Hawkeyes is up, kissing him again, soft and slow, pressing the whole line of his body against Shanks'. 

It's really nice, it lets Shanks stroke through his hair, and down his back and his side, and _yes_ over his cock. Hawkeyes is hard now too, really hard, and Shanks. Likes that. Hawkeyes hard for him, _because_ of him. Hawkeyes makes a little noise then, when Shanks moves his fingers again, yeah, just a little tighter around the shaft of his cock, and strokes. 

"Mihawk," Shanks breathes, pulling away from the kiss, just so he can. And so he can see the way that it makes Hawkeyes' pupils dilate, makes him lick his lips, all the little things that. Are just irresistable. He leans up for another kiss, and Hawkeyes makes this little noise as he does, _yes._ Hawkeyes' fingers tighten a little around Shanks' shaft, and he gives a long, slow stroke, up and up and Shanks' hips push up as he goes; he doesn't want Hawkeyes' hand to come off, just to _keep touching him_. Hawkeyes does, hand sliding back down, but he pulls away from the kiss after a moment, to look down at Shanks, his eyes so. Intense. 

"Is there something you want?" he asks, his voice low and rough, and _oh_ the sound makes Shanks shiver. Hawkeyes' small smile grows. Shanks just grins back up at him. 

"You know what I want," Shanks replies. "Maybe tell me what _you_ want. Mihawk." He won't. He probably won't; Shanks has got him to say a few times, but usually Hawkeyes is just too reticent to say. Which is okay, that's just Hawkeyes. And Shanks can figure him out, mostly, but sometimes it's just nice to _hear_ it. 

Hawkeyes just kisses him again, and strokes him more firmly. Yeah, Shanks can go with that. He strokes Hawkeyes too, just like _that,_ the way that makes him shudder and moan into Shanks' mouth. 

" _Mihawk,_ " Shanks breathes again. Before he can say anything else of course, Hawkeyes kisses him again. And again, and then again, and he presses it deeper. 

"Yes?" Hawkeyes replies, when he finally pulls back again. It takes Shanks a minute to. Catch his breath. Think again. He. Shanks licks his lips, and draws his hand off of Hawkeyes' cock, in one long, slow stroke. He strokes Hawkeyes' hip, and around down the back of his thigh. 

"I want _in_ you, Mihawk," Shanks murmurs, thrusting up as he does, for emphasis. Hawkeyes' breath catches softly, and Shanks can see his pupils dilate just a bit, and he's. Pretty sure that's a yes. Hawkeyes strokes up Shanks' sides, still looking at him. His touch is firm, just the way Shanks likes it, drawing an appreciative noise out of him as fingers work over his ribs. 

"How do you want me?" Hawkeyes asks, his voice low, and a little hoarse. 

"Any way you'll have me," Shanks replies, grinning at him. Hawkeyes' hands move up over his shoulders, up his neck, and into his hair. 

"You always say that." Hawkeyes sounds so warm as he says it though, and he kisses Shanks again, softly. He's smiling again when he pulls away, and Shanks' own smile widens in return. 

"Yeah, I do. 'Cause it's true, you know." Shanks leans up to kiss Hawkeyes again, because he's there, and he can, and he wants. And he'll take Hawkeyes any way he can have him, _all_ the ways, everything. 

"Then how about like this?" Hawkeyes asks. He cards his fingers through Shanks' hair again, and Shanks pushes into it, closing his eyes for a moment to just appreciate the feeling. 

"Yeah," he agrees. "That sounds _good._ " He's liking this right now, with Hawkeyes on top, and he'd like to keep up the... the _mood,_ the way this all feels right now, because it's. So very. There's something about it, he can't quite put his finger on it, but it's there, and he likes it. 

Hawkeyes smiles, and he kisses Shanks again, soft and deep, and Shanks can feel him reaching for the latched cupboard up over Shanks' head. Shanks can't help grinning into the kiss; the way Hawkeyes just _knows_ where to reach, that he doesn't even _ask--_ It's another one of those things that makes Shanks happy, that hits him _just_ the right way. And then Hawkeyes is pressing a bottle of oil into his hand, and still _smiling_ at him. 

Shanks wonders what gods he pleased to get _this_ this morning. Not that it matters, he decides, as Hawkeyes moves over him, ducks down to kiss him again. And then he helps with the bottle - Shanks could've managed it, the bottle's _made_ so he can do it one-handed - but it. Just makes him feel like Hawkeyes really _wants_ it. And maybe that's what he's going for, and maybe not, but it does make Shanks' cock twitch, and lets them keep kissing, when Hawkeyes puts the bottle aside, and Shanks starts pushing slick fingers inside him. 

_Soft_ and _warm_ are the first things he thinks, because that's how Hawkeyes feels inside. Hawkeyes makes one of those little involuntary sounds when Shanks gets his second finger in, and his whole body _twitches_ a little when he gets them far enough, and presses right _there._

Shanks takes his time, moving his fingers nice and slow, stretching Hawkeyes out in careful, thorough manner. He wants Hawkeyes to moan for him, to shiver and push onto his fingers and _want it_ just as bad as Shanks does. It's easy to get what he wants this morning, to draw a breathy moan from Hawkeyes, to get those hands to curl in his hair as Hawkeyes kisses him again, to muffle his own sounds. 

He can feel it more than hear it when Hawkeyes moans again, and presses closer, and _oh yes_ moves with Shanks' fingers, and. Yeah. Yeah, this is _good_. Shanks keeps it up a little while longer; he likes the little noises Hawkeyes makes, and the way he moves. 

" _Shanks--_ " Hawkeyes finally gasps. There's nothing at all controlled in his voice anymore, and Shanks. Well. That. Yeah, he likes that, likes it when Hawkeyes loses his cool, likes that Hawkeyes _never_ loses it, except like this, for him. It's a part of Hawkeyes that no-one else gets, and he rather selfishly wants it. Right now, like this, Hawkeyes is all. His. 

"Ready?" Shanks breathes, still moving his fingers inside Hawkeyes. 

"Yes." Hawkeyes' voice is low and rough, and the tone just makes Shanks' cock twitch, sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. Shanks moves his fingers again, pushing right _there,_ drawing another little noise out of Hawkeyes, before pulling his fingers out, and. More oil, _yes_ Hawkeyes helps, and Shanks gets his cock slicked up, and. He gets a grip on Hawkeyes' hip, and Hawkeyes shifts back, and. Slides down onto his cock, tight and slick and. 

" _Yeah,_ " Shanks breathes, pushing up to meet Hawkeyes as he comes down. He can see Hawkeyes' pupils dilate, spreading to almost meet the first dark ring in his irises. He can hear them both breathing then, rough, and-- Hawkeyes bends to kiss him again, and _moves,_ and. Oh. Shanks can't think anymore, not even about those beautiful eyes, because Hawkeyes is riding him, shifting and moving and fuck. Making soft little noises under his breath as he does, and it briefly occurs to Shanks that he might not even know he's doing it. 

And then Hawkeyes breaks the kiss, and sits back, sliding down on Shanks' cock, taking him. All the way, and rolling his hips, and _groaning,_ pale skin flushed, and his eyes so dark with want. It sends a surge of lust rolling down Shanks' spine, and he thrusts up, slow and easy, matching the pace Hawkeyes has set, and it's just. Hawkeyes rolls his hips again, and-- _tight--_

" _Nnn--_ " Shanks moans, and his fingers tighten on Hawkeyes' hip, and. Hawkeyes relaxes around him, and Shanks can breathe again. There's a smugness to the curve of Hawkeyes' smile, and Shanks. Can't blame him at all. He does it _again,_ and this time Shanks pushes up meet him. He gets a low little sound from Hawkeyes, and yeah, that's better. It's best when they both really like it. 

They find a rhythm, with Hawkeyes moving, and tightening, and Shanks pushing up into him, slow, and as soft as anything this morning. Shanks strokes Hawkeyes' hip for a while, still-slicked fingers moving smoothly over the soft skin in the hollow. And it's the easiest thing in the world to let his fingers slide over to Hawkeyes' cock, stroking along the underside. 

" _Shanks,_ " Hawkeyes gasps, and his cock jumps under Shanks' fingers, and his face-- Oh his face is _good,_ mouth slightly parted, and his eyes narrowed to slits, and. Just fucking gorgeous. Hawkeyes leans forward over him, fingers in Shanks' hair, tipping his head back, and kissing down his throat again. His lips are soft and damp, and with just a hint of teeth, and. Shanks moans low, and approving, _yes._

It's a little overwhelming, for a minute, with Hawkeyes moving on him, and sucking at the soft spot under his chin, and callused thumbs stroking Shanks' temples-- He moans again, low and needy, and _Hawkeyes. Mihawk._ Hawkeyes kisses him again, making a low sound of his own, rolling his hips to push his cock into Shanks' fingers, and. Yeah. He can do that. 

Shanks wraps his fingers tighter around Mihawk's cock, and really _strokes_ him, matching as best he can to the movements of their hips. It makes Hawkeyes _moan_ into his mouth, and shiver, and press _closer._ And Hawkeyes is soft and tight, and it feels so _good_ when Shanks pushes into him, pushes deeper, and. 

Hawkeyes makes this surprised--? --little noise, and Shanks can feel his cock twitch like he's-- _Oh_ yes, _yes_ he's coming, cock twitching, and his breath is ragged, and. _Oh._ That. Is just so _good_ , and Hawkeyes is just fucking gorgeous when he comes, yes, _yes_ Shanks likes that. 

He thrusts up again, and Hawkeyes makes another little noise, and he's breathing hard, still, hands braced on Shanks' stomach now, and _moving--_ Very _deliberately_ moving, _oh._ Pressing down, and tightening up, and rolling his hips when Shanks presses up again, and it makes him _moan._

Shanks gives another thrust, enough force behind it to lift his hips off the bed, and fuck, the way Hawkeyes moves with him, is so fucking. Good. The soft little sound he makes is even better, and Shanks just need to reach up, and pull him down, and _kiss_ him again. 

Hawkeyes comes easily, mouth open to kiss back, and rolling his hips again, all tight and hot and slick as he moves, and _fuck_. Fuck, he's _still hard_ \-- 

Shanks slides his fingers down the length of Hawkeyes' shaft, and _fuck,_ yes, that's so fucking hot. And so is the little noise he makes into the kiss, as Shanks thrusts up into him again. Hawkeyes shifts again, and Shanks slides a little deeper, and the new angle makes Hawkeyes moan, yes _good_ , more of that, he wants. 

So he thrusts again, pushing up a little harder, right _there--_

Hawkeyes shivers, and Shanks can feel his whole body tighten, and he moans again, pulling out of the kiss, breathing hard and rough. 

"More." His voice is soft, and so low that Shanks can barely hear it. The sound of it makes _Shanks'_ body tighten though; it sounds so good. 

"Like that again?" he asks. His own voice is rough, and he pitches it low, lips brushing Hawkeyes' as he speaks. He can feel Hawkeyes shiver again, maybe from the brush of his lips, or the sound of his voice. It's. Really nice, that he can make Hawkeyes react like that, _yes._ And Hawkeyes nods, like he can't even find the voice to say 'yes', and so. How can Shanks do anything else but thrust up again, _just like that._ And again, long and slow, and _yes_ making Hawkeyes moan, low and deep in his chest. 

_Again,_ and Hawkeyes moves with him, and _keeps_ moving, sitting back and rolling his hips, cock bobbing a little as he does. Shanks just needs to reach up, press his fingers against the head, like _that,_ just like that, the way he know Hawkeyes really fucking likes, that gets another little noise out of him, and then makes him gasp, and shut his eyes like it's almost too much. 

His whole body tightens, and Shanks can see it as well as feel it this time, a sudden movement of muscle under skin that makes them both moan. Hawkeyes rolls his hips again, shifting enough to slide Shanks' cock out a little, and then back down again, right as Shanks thrusts up, _yes._

Hawkeyes gasps again, his back arching a little, and all Shanks can think of is how fucking _pretty_ he looks doing that. He thrusts up again, rolling his hips as he does, pushing-- And oh, it makes Hawkeyes _moan,_ and tighten up again, and Shanks just. Fuck. Fuck, that does it, he's _coming,_ and it's so good, he can't even. 

And there are warm callused fingers on his temples, and a warmer mouth on his, and _oh_ Hawkeyes kisses him so so _nice._ He moves again, sliding off of Shanks' cock, and pressing so close. Shanks moves his hand, to get a nice grip on Hawkeyes' ass, give it a bit of a squeeze, and. _Mm,_ yes, Hawkeyes moans into the kiss, and rolls his hips, pressing his still-hard cock against Shanks' thigh. Which is really nice, yes. He almost never gets Hawkeyes like this, and it's so. So good. 

Shanks moves again, thighs flexing, pressing against Hawkeyes' cock, making him moan again, yes, _good._ And he does it again, holding Hawkeyes' ass, and he can feel Hawkeyes shivering against him, and _feel_ more than hear that little noise he makes. 

" _Shanks,_ " Hawkeyes gasps, pulling away from the kiss. His voice is low and rough, and so fucking good. He shivers again, all down his whole body, every bit of it Shanks can feel. 

"Yeah?" he manages in reply. And Hawkeyes' reply is so soft that he can barely hear it, but-- 

" _Please--_ " 

And it makes him shiver, and hold Hawkeyes closer for a moment, and _oh fuck_ Hawkeyes wants, _still wants,_ and that's just. So. Fucking hot. Shanks is the luckiest man on the whole Grand Line, he's sure. 

It's not hard to figure out what Hawkeyes wants - maybe _needs_ \- not for Shanks, not after all this. And yeah, he's right, because when he moves, pushing Hawkeyes back against the bed, and pinning him there with a hand on his hip, and the deepest fucking kiss... yeah, it's easy, Hawkeyes goes _easy._

Hawkeyes is breathing hard again, when Shanks pulls away from the kiss, his face flushed, and his eyes dark, the gold almost completely covered by black now. So pretty. Shanks bends to kiss him again, biting his lower lip first, and drawing another soft, pleased sound out of him. Hawkeyes' hands slide down his back, nails lightly on his spine, and Shanks just _arches_ into it, shivering a little. 

He can feel the smug curve of Hawkeyes' lips under his, and yeah, he probably deserves to feel a bit smug, but Shanks just bites him again for it. Not that Hawkeyes has any objection to _that_ ; he shivers again under Shanks, and makes that pleased noise, and yeah, it's good. Even better when Hawkeyes drags his nails back up Shanks' spine, a little harder, and arches up under him, pressing his cock against Shanks' thigh again. 

Shanks shivers, and gives a low, pleased hum. That feels _nice._ Hawkeyes' nails, _and_ the press of his cock, oh yes. He kisses Hawkeyes again, and then again on his throat, and Hawkeyes tips his chin up, gives him better access, good. Shanks bites softly, just hard enough for Hawkeyes to really feel it, before kissing lower, on his collarbones. Hawkeyes makes another pleased little sound in response, and pushes his cock up again, pressing closer to Shanks' hip this time. 

"Mmm," Shanks hums again, and kisses just below Hawkeyes' collarbone this time. He turns his head up to glance at Hawkeyes' face, he wants to see-- _yes_ , Hawkeyes is red in the face, and dark-eyed, and. There's a spark of --something-- in his eyes, and it makes Shanks grin. 

He keeps grinning, as he kisses and bites his way down Hawkeyes' front, all slow and lazy, and teeth on Hawkeyes skin until he _moans_ for it. That rough, wanting sound just makes Shanks shiver, every fucking time. He sucks for a while at the bottom of Hawkeyes' stomach, skin surprisingly soft over hard muscle, that moves under his mouth. 

Hawkeyes' cock is also pressed against him, against his throat now, twitching and wet, and _oh_. His hands in Shanks' hair, not pushing, he wouldn't, but Shanks can _feel_ the slight trembling that signals Hawkeyes' thin thread of control, and. Fuck. He slides his hands up Hawkeyes' thighs, to his hips, and holds them down. Hawkeyes' breath catches, even before Shanks tips his head down, and yeah, this is totally a good idea. 

Shanks licks his lips, and wraps them around the head of Hawkeyes' cock, and _yes_ the noise that he makes is just fucking perfect, all low and needy. His hands tighten in Shanks' hair, and his hips push against the restraint of Shanks' hands, even though he has to know that he won't be let up that easy. He sucks softly, and swallows around Hawkeyes' cock, and gets a low shuddering moan, and a word that might be _please_ in response. 

Which is just so fucking good. Getting Hawkeyes to beg, even a _little_ always is, and Shanks just wants _more._ He takes Hawkeyes' cock a little further, swallowing slowly again, and slides one hand from Hawkeyes' hip, down the inside of his thigh, pushing a little. Hawkeyes barely even needs the hint, spreading his legs wider, and pressing up against the hand Shanks still has on his other hip. Shanks sucks again, and pulls off slowly, pressing his tongue against the underside of Hawkeyes' cock as he does, almost soft. 

" _Nnn..._ " It's not exactly a noise of protest, but along with the tightening of fingers in his hair, Shanks has little trouble interpreting it: 'why did you _stop?_ ' He presses a wet kiss into the hollow of Hawkeyes' hip, and draws his fingers back up his thigh, scraping lightly with his nails. Hawkeyes' own fingers twitch against Shanks' scalp, and then tighten again. 

Shanks can hear his breath catch, too, and he flashes a grin up at-- _Oh _. Fuck him, Hawkeyes is gorgeous like this, hands in his hair, all spread out, and breathing just a little too hard, a little too fast. He kisses the hollow of Hawkeyes' hip again, and flicks his tongue over the head of Hawkeyes' cock, head tipped to _watch_ him. __

__He gets to see the gasp and shudder as much as hear it, or feel it, and Hawkeyes' fingers flex again, and. Oh. Fuck, he tips his head back, baring the long pale line of his throat, and it's. Kind of really heady, and hot, and fucking. Amazing. Still. That Hawkeyes trusts him this much, to just let himself go, to let Shanks see him like this. He needs to go up, to bite softly, scrape his teeth down, and _taste_ Hawkeyes' moan. _ _

__And then back down again, taking as much of Hawkeyes' cock as he can. Hawkeyes cries out, and his hips jerk up, straining against the pressure of Shanks' hand to the point where Shanks needs to put the other one back up, hands on both of Hawkeyes' hips again, holding him down._ _

__Shanks sucks, and swallows again, and takes Hawkeyes a little deeper, just to hear him moan again. It's one of his favourite sounds, it really, really is. So is hearing his own name in Hawkeyes' voice, almost gasped out, low and raspy and _wanting._ He wonders how close Hawkeyes is, if maybe he can-- He shifts, moving so he can bar one arm over Hawkeyes' hips, freeing the other to reach down, get his fingers back inside Hawkeyes, three at once. _ _

__Hawkeyes gasps a curse, and his fingers tighten in Shanks' hair to the point of pain, and _yes_. Shanks moves his fingers, until he hits the spot that makes Hawkeyes arch and shudder under him, gasping wordlessly. It doesn't take him long at _all_ after that to get Hawkeyes off, he _knows_ what Hawkeyes needs right now, and it's so. Fucking. He doesn't even get a chance to wipe his mouth, after, because Hawkeyes just pulls him up by his hair to kiss him, hard, and deep, and it makes him _moan._ _ _

__"...Good morning," Shanks says once more, when he finally pulls back. Hawkeyes just gives him a warm, satisfied little smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The end is abrupt, but, eh.


End file.
